


SHE-RA Princess of Power Season 6 EP 5 “Separated”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Eternia, Etheria - Freeform, King - Freeform, Melog, Micah - Freeform, Multi, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: This is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page. 5th chapter
Kudos: 28





	SHE-RA Princess of Power Season 6 EP 5 “Separated”

SHERA Princes of Power EP.5  
Season 6  
“Separated”

Adora opened her eyes looking up at blue sky with clouds passing by, the warmth of the sun beating down on her. She felt terrible every part of her body ached. Sitting up grabbing her ribs to help her breath. She was in a field filled with tall grass all around her, a cool breeze swept across her face. Adora noticed she was no longer SHE-RA but herself. Where am I she thought looking around she could see some hills around, a forest behind her and maybe a town down a dirt road in the distance. Adora heard a small groan next to her and noticed Glimmer laying next to her. 

“Glimmer” Adora said reaching down ignoring her pain as she shook Glimmer desperately trying to wake her up. “Glimmer please wake up” Adora said worrying about her friend as she did not respond right away. 

“Adora” Glimmer monad opening her opening her eyes. 

“Glimmer your ok!” Adora cheered hugging Glimmer.

“Where are we?” Glimmer asked sitting up and looking around.

“I have no Idea…grr” Adora said falling back down in pain

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled 

“Its ok nothing is broken just hurts to move” Adora said hoping this was true as she was able to move everything.

Glimmer did not look as sure as Adora wanted her to look but she moved on anyway. “Well we both went through the portal and ended up…”. Glimmer paused looking at Adora as Adora suddenly remembered as well being knocked out she did not realize she had gone through the portal. “We must be in Eternia” Glimmer gasped.

“oh no we can’t be” Adora said to herself more than Glimmer. Does that mean the Frist Ones now know about Etheria? The same ones that Mara saved Etheria from, had Adora made her sacrifice in vain? Adora felt a feeling of panic and guilt rushing over her the more she thought about it. 

“Its going to be ok” Glimmer said seeing Adores face tense up trying to reassure her friend. “Bow and Catra will find a way to get us home again, we just have to find somewhere to lay low till they do.

“Glimmer what if they come for Etheria” Adora said looking at Glimmer.

“Then we will face them and win, just like we did with Horde Prime” Glimmer said smiling. 

Adora felt a little better they had won against the race that beat the First Ones in the first place surly they could win Adora hoped. Adora sat up again the pain not as bad as it was a few minutes ago. 

“Besides, we will be back in no time I am sure Bow and Entrapta are working to bring us home as we speak” Glimmer said confidently. 

“Did someone just say my name?” said the groggy voice of Entrapta. 

“Entrapta!” Adora and Glimmer yelled out of shock as they started to shift through the grass looking for her. They found her facedown on the ground pulling her over “are you ok?” Adora asked now happy she did not yell at her earlier. Entrapta looked dazed but fine except her bug mask was shattered in multiple pieces as it fell off her face. 

“I think so” Entrapta said looking down at what use to be her mask”

“You there, state your business” A women said.

Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta looked up to see that they were surrounded by seven soldiers on horses. Each of them wearing silver-plated armor and helmets except for a woman with long bright vivid red hair wearing gold-plated armor no helmet. 

“err, what do you mean, just three girls rolling around in grass for fun”. Adora said playing innocent 

“Oh really” The red-haired women replied brandishing her sword as Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta stood up ready for a fight. “Funny I don’t remember portal authorization here and you girls do not seem to be from around here”. They knew about the portal, getting captured was not an option Adora decided. “For the honor of Greyskull!” Adora yelled glad to see her sword appeared right away grabbing the hilt becoming SHE-RA. 

“How can this be?” The red-haired women said as the horses backed away a step. One of the male guards on her right asked, “Is she one of the thirteen?”. 

“No, she is not” The red-haired said jumping off her horse 

“Thirteen?” Adora asked. “Actually, never mind I do not want to hurt you get out of the way or else” Adora said threateningly.

“I am sorry sweetie, but I am going to have to deny your request, what’s your name?” The red-haired women asked.  
Adora stayed silent staring down her opponents waiting for them to make a move. 

“Fine Ill go first, I am Captain Teela of the royal guard for Eternos and one of the thirteen”. 

“I am SHE-RA” Adora decided to play it safe and not tell her real name just in case.

“That is not not your name, and you look different then any SHE-RA I met”.

Adora’s eyes went wide, how could this be she was the first SHE-RA in a thousand years, of course these people would know about SHE-RA being the First Ones. Was this women claiming she knew multiple She-Ras she couldn’t have been older then twenty. Entrapta and Glimmer looked at one another not sure at what to say. Glimmer had no magic here or wait maybe she did, not from her runestone but she could feel magic here just maybe she could cast spells. 

“I can see this information might be a bit much for you, however I must insist that you come with us” Teela said raising her sword. “For the grace of Greyskull!” Teela yelled being engulfed in golden light coming out glowing and her sword had transformed into a golden lance. Teela was now as tall if not slightly taller then Adora her armor was still gold but she had gained gold Tiara with a bright green Jewel in the middle matching her eyes. “Surrender now, I would not want to hurt you” Teela said mockingly to Adora. 

.... 

“Gerrrr” Catra groaned waking up in her bed on the ship. “What happened” She mumbled to herself getting out of bed rubbing her head. “Adora, hey Adora” Catra called out no one answered. Catra then remembered the battle and the portal and how Adora got sucked in. Catra ran out of the room to the control room on the ship and saw Bow and Melog at the control panel. Looking up at the window Catra noticed they were in space. “What are you guys doing Adora is back there!” Catra screamed running towards them. Bow turned around in time to see Catra charging at him and shielded his face with his hands till Melog jumped in front of him. Catra stopped as Melog came up to her and rubbed himself with her legs trying to calm Catra down. “Again, I ask you what you are doing” Catra said keeping her voice down now. 

“Look I am sorry, but the portal room was destroyed, and I did not know how to fix it” Bow said sadly.

“We can’t give up; we have to go back!” Catra said getting angry again

“We are not giving up we would still be there if Melog did not come looking for us, you were knocked out and I could not see a thing”.

“Then we go back now, get Sparkles and Entrapta” Catra paused noticing that nether of them were around. 

“They both got sucked into the portal as well” Bow said shedding a tear. 

“Don’t you dare start crying” Catra said grabbing Bow by the collar with both hands lifting him off the floor. “How dare you leave them, I thought you were their pillar of friendship, but you’re just a coward” Catra said. Catra noticed Bow was grasping for air and dropped him on the floor. 

“As I said I am not giving up on them, I have already alerted King Micah about our situation” Bow said trying to get back a normal breathing pattern. 

“What good is that going to do, there is no magic in space!” Catra screamed. 

“No there’s not, but there is someone on Etheria that knows about portals” Bow said  
Catra looked confused and then realized he was right. 

...

“Neat trick making your sword appear like that, if you really are a SHE-RA you must show me that sometime, I could come by and visit your cell” Teela taunted Adora

Adora could not believe what she was seeing, another SHE-RA standing before her. This was bad Adora knew she had not had enough time to fully recover, there was no way she could take on another SHE-RA much less all the rest of soldiers. 

“Wow this really is the home of First Ones” Entrapta said with glee

“First Ones?’ Teela asked. 

“It is what we call you, you’re the First Ones to settle….” Entrapta said before Glimmer covered her mouth.

“We are not going to tell them that” Glimmer said waiting for Entrapta to nod before releasing her. 

“Oh, do tell I would love to hear all about it, but maybe the story can wait till after we get you a bit more comfortable for your trip to the palace. 

The soldiers armed themselves with rope and weapons and started closing in on the group. Adora was out of options she had to do something she had to fight, she had to try and save her friends. Adora prepared to charge Teela hopefully knocking her and her guards off balance long enough for her friends to escape when Glimmers hand touched her shoulder. Adora looked back at Glimmer and her other hand was glowing hot pink. Teela saw this and began to charge. Glimmer slammed her hand on the ground blinding everyone by the hot pink light. Adora closed her eyes knowing what the spell was as she watched Glimmer practice this spell with Shadow Weaver many times. 

“Go Adora towards the woods” Glimmer said as Adora picked up both Glimmer and the temporary blinded Entrapta over her shoulders. Adora Jumped with all her might over the soldiers towards the woods and in one flying leap she made it and started running into the woods.  
By the time Teela and her soldiers could see again Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta were long gone.

“They have a sorceress with them, the king must be warned we have spies from the outside world in our kingdom.” Teela said transforming back from her SHE-RA form and jumping back on her horse.


End file.
